


Sing to me

by valiantbandit (blueringlady)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce melts, Fluff, M/M, Song Inspired, Tony sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueringlady/pseuds/valiantbandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony doesn't know what to say, music works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles inspired by Tony singing to Bruce. There's no real continuity in story and they'll just be posted as inspiration hits with no regard to chronological order, but they all happen within the same universe.
> 
> Thank you so much to my amazing girlfriend who encourages and inspires me.

Tony opened his eyes to the orange and pink sky over the Pacific Ocean. He shouldn't be awake. It was definitely sleeping time. Yesterday had been another day filled with joyous science and the glorious heat as he and Bruce came together. He still wondered how he had managed for this to be his life. Bruce, always the more zen of the two, would tell him to stop questioning and just enjoy it. 

He looked down at the top of Bruce's head, perfectly fitted into the space next to the arc reactor, his perpetually unruly and perfect curls tickling Tony's chin. The words spilled out of Tony's mouth, quietly singing as if he had no choice, because he didn't. Tony would say anything, give anything to this man who had broken down all of his carefully constructed walls. "If I lay here, if I just lay here will you lie with me and just forget the world." Bruce's arms tightened around Tony and his lips curled up in a smile against Tony's chest. No questioning today. Everything was good.


	2. Lovely Boy

Tony was singing because Tony was always singing. Sometimes it was loud and brash and intentional. Sometimes it was quiet, under his breath, as if he didn't even realize he was doing it. It could just be because a song was in his head and it meant nothing and and then every once in awhile, he would sing what was in his heart. 

They'd only been together a short time and Bruce still wondered every day if this was a good idea. He worried what would happen if he lost control, if his own personal mean green fighting machine decided Tony was a threat. Tony, sweet, beautiful, wonderful Tony played off his concern with a joke about Hulk being his Guardian angel. And who knew, after the Battle of New York, maybe Tony was right. But still, Bruce worried. 

Bruce sat in Tony's lab, focused on the equations that just wouldn't settle into the proper arrangements. So lost to the numbers that he didn't realize Tony was standing behind his tall stool, his head resting on Bruce's back, as he softly sang "lovely boy won't you stay, won't you stay here with me. All my life I've been blind, I've been blind, now I see." 

Bruce closed his eyes and leaned gently against Tony. He turned on his stool and kissed the man who had become home.


End file.
